


Go Easy

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Thomas promised something and he didn't follow, now he had to deal with consequences.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Go Easy

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday @shanshala_ ! ꒰ •͈́ ̫ •͈̀ ꒱ˉ̞̭

Thomas knew he's screwed when he saw his Frenemy with benefits — if that word even existed — in front of his house in the late-night, slightly drunk and angry. The smaller guy pouted, sulking, dark eyes glistening from unshed tears, and Thomas swallowed mutely because he couldn't say: "Fuck, you're so cute.", audibly at this moment.

But it's true, Alexander was _cute_ ; especially when tears watering up his eyes. And when he's not saying anything. But if you knew Alexander Hamilton, the former happened so much easier than the latter.

Thomas didn't consider himself having Dacryphilia, but everything was just so teasing when it's on Alex's face, and well, he couldn't help it...

"Hi-"

"You fucker!" Alex shouted and Thomas raised his hands up in surrender. "Liar!"

"Alright, I guessed that's..."

"Shut up!"

See... the thing was he promised Alex in the middle of their sex (not the best moment to make promises though) that he would help him get his vote on the next meeting on whatever proposal he came up with. It was good, really, until things heated up and Alex, like usual, started to water his eyes (he cried so easily; in particular of intimidating moments) and, shamelessly, Thomas was fucking _turned on_ by those tears and slightly-shaky voice — _In fucking public._

And what did he do? — He turned all the things Alex was saying back down, going harsher than he supposed to just so he could focus on the insulting, and yes, it's all _his_ fault that Alex was wailing with anger in the meeting room. Even though in the end most people voted for Alex's project. Couldn't say that it was as bad as Thomas attacked them.

He wanted to apologize, but right after the meeting, he couldn't find Alex anywhere — until now.

"Alex," he muttered, "I'm sorry. But you're gonna wake up the neighborhood so just come in."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do," the smaller man spat. Even though there are very few chances to hear Thomas Jefferson fucking say the word _Sorry_ — Alex still didn't give in. Not yet. But he stumbled inside the house, growling when Thomas pulled his arm.

"Come on, are you here just to vent on me and gone?" Honestly, it was reasonable for drunk Alex, but Thomas would give it a shot. He cornered Alex, trapping him inside his arms other with a smirk. "Or you want _Daddy_ to make up with you, _sweetheart_?"

Alex shuddered, suddenly shivering as Thomas's tall frame hovering him and their faces were so, so close. He didn't know he held his breath until he stuttered: "I- I'm not- _ah_ -"

A small moan slipped out his throat when Thomas blew a puff of warm breath into his ears, sending shivers down his body before Alex could paw himself shut. He's getting sober while walking here but he's still mad at Thomas. Very. Even though the guy was playing him right now and Alex couldn't think straight anymore.

"Fuck off..." It was a weak protest.

Thomas didn't stop. Trailing his hands over Alex's shivering body, he moved his mouth to kiss his jaw and finally his lips. It didn't take much to make Alex giving him permission to thrust his tongue into that mouth, and he perfectly did it the way Alex liked. 

As the smaller man's legs trembling, Thomas scooped Alex up and manhandled him around like a ragdoll until he was set perfectly in Thomas's lap on the chair at his writing desk, still kissing. Alex only got a chance to get away when Thomas knew he's out of breath. As Thomas started to tug his clothes off, Alex bit his lips, trying to push the other's hands off his noticeable bulge under his jeans, blushing.

"You got hard just from kissing, Hamilton?" Thomas drawled teasingly, "or you just expect _this_ when you showed up in front of my house?"

"I don't-" Alex was writhing under his touch as the taller unzipped his fly, hard and dripping flesh hung heavy in his hand. Alex hissed when Thomas gave it a firm stroke. It felt good and he hated that Thomas always made it feel good.

"I didn't mean to turn you down like that." He whispered softly.

"Fuck you!" 

"No. I'm gonna fuck you, Hamilton." Thomas growled playfully in his ears and pushed all the papers on his desk, then replaced them with Alex's body as he pulled his pants off, exposing his round ass waiting to be fucked. "You have no idea how much I wanna bend you over— like this —and fuck you in front of everyone in that room. Let them hear you cry my name... or they'd probably know you like to call me Daddy, huh, Hamilton? Would you like that?" 

Feeling a shiver underneath, he trailed his hand over the dry hole, rubbing it teasingly and punching a whimper out of Alex. His lips split up a smirk as he undressed. "Maybe you're getting votes when you showed them how much you like a big cock shoved up in your little slutty ass..."

"N-no," Alex cried out from the humiliation, cheeks burning hot as the pale skin getting reddened from picturing him getting fucked by Thomas in front of everyone. No, it's the worst, but he couldn't stop his dick from twitching nor the tears that fought to left his eyes.

"You like getting attention, don't you?" Thomas whispered as he opened the drawer, getting the small tube of lube out. Seeing Alex's tears dropping was a lovely sight, and he just had to get them more. "Especially from Washington, imagined if he has to see his _favorite_ boy moaning like a whore..."

"Nuh-uhh..." Alex sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. His entire body writhing when Thomas slid his lubed fingers inside, stretching him roughly, curling perfectly against his prostate. "T-Thomas..."

"Who am I again?" Thomas hummed, leaning down to kiss the nape of Alex's neck, repeating to himself that he shouldn't make too-obvious marks. He nipped Alex's reddened ear teasingly, and Alex mewled like a fucking _kitten_.

"Daddy." Rolling his hips back to the fingers buried in his ass, he couldn't stop his tears now as it was too out of control, which was pleasing Thomas. _"Fuck, please."_

"Yeah? Tell me what you want, baby. Daddy's gonna give you all."

Alex coughed from his sob, but still managed to croak out: "Want you to fuck me..."

"Of course, baby." Thomas cooed, withdrawing his fingers, rutting over the tight hole in front of him. "Gonna give you my cock, making you full. Want that?"

"Fuck yes," he hissed.

The taller man grinned, sparks thrumming through his veins as he lined himself over Alex's wet hole and pushed in. Alex was tensed at first, but eventually, Thomas got through the ring muscles and fully impaled inside, growling at the feeling of Alex's ass clenching on his cock.

"God, you're so tight..."

"Y-yeah? B..Barely feel it Daddy." Alex huffed with a smirk, but his hoarse voice soon turned to a cry when Thomas pulled out and slammed back in, hard. His one hand gripped on Alex's hips and another traveled to cover his mouth, preventing him from waking the neighbors up.

"Feel it now? Do you like it?"

"Nnngh..." Alex let out a muffled sob as his prostate was slammed again and again. Feeling the burn and the heat pooling in his guts, he clawed on the wooden surface and pushed his hips back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Thomas cackled, nipping the shell of Alex's ear. He groaned when the warmth inside clenching on his cock tighter but fucking him through it. He knew all the places, all the actions Alex liked and he's gonna give him all the pleasure and affection.

It began with teasing, but it was a makeup sex anyway.

Thomas moved his hand down to his nipple, hard between the skin and the fabric, pinching it so he could feel Alex shudder, panting hard. He knew the man was close, so was he. Thomas rushed up the pace, harder, faster, then leaned down to swallow all the noises by capturing those swollen lips with his own. They're a bit salty from tears, and Thomas hummed as he lapped them.

"Daddy," Alex pleaded into their kiss, crying, "gonna cum."

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Cum for Daddy will ya?" 

Alex's screams were muffled by his own hand when he came, as Thomas fucked him through his orgasm. Ropes of cum spurted from his twitching cock into the floor. He squealed, mewling softly at the sensation of Thomas's cum filling inside and the low growl beside his ear.

Losing in the blissful headspace, Alex blacked out for few minutes before he came back and realized that his tears had never stopped its stream. He felt his throat clogged from crying so hard twice in the same day.

"You okay, baby?"

Alex nodded as he shed his tears with his hand, coughing tiredly, huffing as he slumped onto Thomas's chair. Finally, he could completely stop crying. Thomas went out and came back with a washcloth and a glass of water.

"Drink." Thomas handed him a glass. Alex sniffled, throwing a look at him before grabbed the glass and finished the water, letting the other clean them both.

"I fucking hate you," Alex mumbled weakly, barely audible.

Chuckling, Thomas kissed the drying tears on the other's face, "Next time I'll really go easy on you. _I_ _promise_."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡


End file.
